


Night Terrors

by HolographicGay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: "You always did ask for the world, Carver.""And you always gave it."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Night Terrors

Marian Hawke had always suffered from night terrors, they lasted all throughout her childhood and into her teen years. The frequency of them had scared her mother to the point she thought they could be caused by a demon, a fear that always gripped Leandra's heart, but her father always assured it was just a part of growing up. He did, however, start to teach her and Bethany how to guard their minds against attacks from both magic and demon alike.

The night terrors didn't bother her though as they happened in a fantasy place with people she didn't know. She saw chantry banners or large caverns lit up by glowing stones and by the time she was 10 the people she saw most were as familiar to her as a friend. A short man who would joke even in the most trying times, two elves who seemed to come from two completely different worlds, and someone who she could imagine looked like her father when he was younger despite the different color of hair and eyes (and the noticeably rounded ears). And even through the struggles they faced during her nights, she almost felt as if they were friends.

Even though she had spent her life training as a mage, her hands were always steady with a blade. But now she could hardly keep her grasp on it until Carver covered her hands with his, his skin clammy and chilled against her own.

"You'll do it, won't you, sis?" Carver looked at her, gaze never faltering. Just like always. So adamant and certain.

She steadied herself with that thought. Even now, ill from the taint, Carver wouldn't waver. Looking down at their joined hands she shook her head, bowing it until it rested atop them. "You always did ask for the world, Carver." 

"And you always gave it." Carver moved one of his hands, resting it against her cheek before guiding her up. "It's just you now… Take care of mother."

She looked away for a moment, off towards where Varric stood with Merrill. She had expected Merrill to be more distraught by the discovery, but when she met Marian's gaze she gave a small smile, one filled with understanding and sorrow as if she had seen people fall from the taint before. A soft touch to her shoulder brought her attention back to the inevitable. The signs of the taint clear as it crawled up Carver's skin. "I-"

"Please."

She only felt cold when she sunk her dagger into his chest even when her hands became slick. They froze in that moment for an eternity until Carver's eyes turned glassy and he began to slump into her. When she lowered them both to the ground she moved Carver so he was laying down, his head resting against her legs, and carefully combed her fingers through his hair.

Her legs had gone numb when Varric approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We can't stay any longer, Hawke, it's not safe down here."

She only nodded and accepted the help to move Carver. She lingered a little longer, kneeling next to him as the red glow in the room added false life to his skin. Varric called from down the passage marking her final goodbye. Leaning over she brushed his hair from his forehead, gently kissing it before standing.

When she joined the other two Merrill took hold of her hand. Even when she saw her confusion she refused to let go.

Just like every dream.

It's only a dream. Just a night terror. 

But the sound of her mother's knees hitting the rotted wood of Gamlen's floor was new. She had never seen her cry.

When she joined her mother on the floor they held each other. And her mother continued to weep.

Marian never mourned in her dreams, but now she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
